When The Number Guy Falls In Love With The Dumbass
by Last-wonderful
Summary: "I'm the number guy, and that's my dumbass." When Kevin Stoley gets a new job, he's worried it might not be the best, if the stripper on the corner is any hint. Hopefully he doesn't go to insane, like the rest of them. Stolavon. Other pairings as well.
1. Bird's Nest

Okay, I can do this…..I **_CAN_** do this. Deep breathes. In…Out….In…Out….I can't do this. I can't. This is a horrible idea. Any job that takes place in a warehouse with a striper on the corner isn't a safe job. God, I should just go back to Mom's and serve Chinese food to strangers…And live in my mother's basement…..I GOT TO DO THIS! I can NOT live there anymore, I got to grow a pair and learn how to do my own laundry. Fuck, I am a nerd.

"Howdy!" I shoot my head up to see a guy about my age, with messy brown hair and brown eyes, he had a round face with slightly pudgy cheeks, and you could see he had a little pudge around the middle.

"H-Hi!" I said, trying to look professional, voice shaking. "I-I'm Kevin Stoley, here for the j-job offer."

"Oh, Okay! Come in, dude!" He said, pushing me in. I followed him down a dark hallway, to a large room that looked like a living room.

"Craig! Got the number guy here for you." The brown haired man said, I looked over his shoulder to see a black haired man with something in between his legs.

"Dude, Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice!" Clyde chuckled, jerking his head towards the form, bobbing up and down in his lap.

"Clyde, just bring the person in here so I can tell him he has the job already." Craig grumbled, flipping off Clyde. He does NOT sound like a person you can easily get along with.

"Hey! I thought you'd said I got the job!" The, now very pissed off, women from Craig's lap said, shocked.

"I say a lot of shit." Craig shrugged, taking out a cigarette, lazily. "You ain't that good, you should practise."

"Ah! You Bastard!" She screamed, before slapping him across the face. She then stomped out, Clyde checking her out as she walked by.

"Nice ass." Clyde said with a goofy grin, nodding as if agreeing with himself.

"I've seen better." Craig mumbled around his cigarette. "We having chicken tonight?"

"Don't know!" Clyde said, flopping down on to the couch, as I stood there awkwardly.

"Who the hell is this?" Craig asked, pointing over towards me with his middle finger.

"Ah, new kid. Said he was here for the job, either he's the number guy or he's here to suck your cock, dude." Clyde laughed, reaching out at the bowl on the table, taking out a handful of candy.

"He's the number guy." Craig said, rolling his eyes at the other's stupidity.

"Sooooooo, you're like good with numbers and stuff?" Clyde asked me, though it came out muffled by the food in his mouth.

"Uh….ya." I said awkwardly, shifting foot to foot.

"Cool, cool. I'm not good with like…..math and shit. I'm more of like, the muscle, dude." Clyde said, leaning back and trying to act all cool, a lot like the guys who use to stuff my head in the toilet in high school. High school wasn't a good time for me, and it still isn't that good. But, him acting like that made me a little uneasy. I don't really want to get swirlied at work.

"Oh…." I said, trying to figure out a good response. "Cool." Smooth, Kev.

"Ya…..but, I know like a little math and stuff. Like the basic's." He said with a nod.

Craig snorted, laughing around his cigarette, "Really? What's five times five?"

"Ha! That's easy! It's twelve, like give me something easy, dude!" Clyde scoffed, shaking his head, "He acts as if I'm like an idiot!" He chuckled, leaning over to talk to me. I just tried to stifle my laughter, biting my lip.

"I-It's actually twenty-five." I said, trying to not laugh. It wouldn't be a good first impression to laugh at a person you just met. Or who could hurt you. Or stuff my head in a toilet, repeatedly.

"Dude, really!" I then watched as he started counting his fingers, trying to do the math. He started getting frustrated, soon throwing his hands up in frustration. "Fuck Man! I don't have to do math! That's why we have, like, calculators and nerds and shit!…..No offence."

"None taken." I said, trying not to laugh at his childishness.

"Not that I don't like seeing you struggle, we should get down to business." Craig sighed, alerting me back to him.

"K dude!" Clyde said, sitting up straighter. "So, when ya moving in?"

"E-Excuse me?" Did I hear him right? I know I wanted out of my mum's basement. But I meant in my own little apartment, where I could walk around in my underwear, and have a bath without my mom putting bubbles in it! "What do you mean move in?"

"Like, live here now." Craig said, stretching out on the couch. "It was in the job ad." Fuck, didn't know that, I really need this job though. "I'm guessing your not packed."

"Um, no sir." I said.

"Huh, then how 'bout you take Clyde and grab your shit. It'll be easier, that way. Clyde, take your truck." Craig instructed, motioning to Clyde to leave.

"On it boss!" Clyde said, jumping up and doing a saluting motion.

My mom is probably going to go crazy.

~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~

That was hell. Total hell. My mom was sobbing, and begging me to not leave. And because Clyde came, she thinks he's my gay lover. At least she talked in Chinese, so he has no idea what she was saying. Still, it was embarrassing. At least I had already packed away my old kid junk, including my Star Wars bed spread. Ya, I was nerd…..okay I was the king of nerds. And still am.

"Okay, dude! Got the dresser!" Clyde called, pushing the big piece of furniture in front of him, through the door. Before it suddenly halted. "Um…it won't move."

"I think it's stuck." I said, inspecting the dresser. Ya, the handle's won't fit threw like this. "Ya, the handle's won't fit. We'll have to tilt it or something."

"K! Grab that side and lift. We can do this shit!" He announced triumphantly. Okay, does that guy have eyes? I have no muscle whatsoever! Well, maybe my thumbs from the years of playing video games….and other things. Hey! I'm a boy! I have urges, and I don't get many booty calls, thank you very much!

"Um, I don't think that's gonna work?" I said shyly, not trying to offend him.

"Why not? If it's the stuff Craig said about me being an idiot, he's an ass!" Clyde said, wide eyed.

"N-No, it's just I'm not the strongest around." I said, holding my arm up and flexing to show how little muscle I have.

"Ohhhhhhhh….Hm, HEY TOKEN!" I cringed as he screeched, yelling into the hallway.

"What the fuck do you want, Clyde?" A big African man said, stomping down the stairs. He looked really smart, with glasses and he had a large white coat on.

"We need some muscle! And you should have a lot from pounding Bebe every night." Clyde chuckled, patting Token on the back as he walked up to the dresser.

"I do not pound her, it's making love. And it is not every night…..she's to pissy during her period." Token smirked, knuckled bumping with Clyde.

"Whatever dude." Clyde laughed, crawling over the desk with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, just cause you can't get anybody. Doesn't mean you have to be a little baby." Token chuckled, getting ready to lift the dresser up.

"Hey! I can get anybody I want!" Clyde said, lifting up the dresser with Token.

"Sure, pudgy." Token snorted, putting down the dresser with Clyde.

"Fuckin', rich asshole." Clyde grumbled, chuckling as he set it down.

"So, this the new kid?" Token asked, pointing towards me.

"Yep! My new roomy!" Clyde said with a goofy smile, slinging an arm around my shoulder…..WAIT!

"W-Wait? What?" I said, trying to find away that made it sound like I get to live in my own room.

"Well, we're rooming together now dude! Everyone has to share a room…though most are fucking." Clyde said, eyes squinting in thought.

"So, this the new kid?" Token asked, looking at me.

"Ah, yes. I'm Kevin Stoley." I said, shacking his hand.

"Token Black, I'm the doctor here. If you ever need anything, come to me." He said with a smile.

"BOYS! DIN-DIN!" I heard someone yell from downstairs. It was about five seconds before a there were many voices, including Clyde's of "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Before Clyde, dragged me down the hall way to a room outside the living room.(I haven't gotten the tour yet) I quickly guessed it was the kitchen. Token following right behind us.

There was a blonde women standing in there a pink frilly apron on. She was laying out plates on a large table, a bunch of food spread out across it. Well, actually enough food to feed an army! Like seriously, how many people are living here?

"Bebe, was for dinner?" Clyde asked, jumping into one of the chairs. I shyly sat down when Token offered me a chair, sitting next to Clyde. Token moved over to Bebe, walking up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I made stew!" She said happily, clapping her hands, pointing towards the huge croc pot in the middle of the table. If it was only stew, then what was with the tons of bowls. I guess she saw my confused face, because she continued talking. "Everyone likes something different with their stew, buns, bread, pickled onions, mustard pickles."

"Oh." Was my only reply before Craig and three blondes came running through the door.

"Food?" They asked, looking at Bebe, then the table, then back at Bebe.

"Sit down boys!" She said with a smile, waving the group over.

They all sat down, Token and Bebe included. Soon there was millions of hands, reaching over, grabbing, people talking, laughing. I sat there awkwardly, nibbling on my bun.

Soon I felt something being thrown at my head, I looked towards Craig who was sitting at the head of the table. "I think it's time we should introduce ourselves too the newbie. Ken, you go first."

The scruffy, dirty blonde boy reached out his hand, "Hi, I'm Kenny McMormick, sexual ninja!"

The bleach blonde boy/girl, I wasn't quite sure, looked at the boy in horror. "Kenny! That's the last time I let you read one of my books! G-Golly Kenny, and I thought I-it'd give you something to think about!"

"Awh, Buttercup! It did, guess what it is?" Kenny said, pulling the other blonde down to his lap.

"O hamburgers, w-what?"

"I love you." He said, placing a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips.

"G-Golly!" The blonde stuttered, slight blush across his face.

"That's Butters Leopold Scotch." Clyde whispered in my ear, leaning over. I tried to keep down the blush covering my face.

The tall blonde, that was so skinny could fit threw a key hole, nodded in my direction. "H-Hi! I'm -Ngh- Tweek T-Tweak!"

"Nice to meet you all!" I said weakly, forcing a smile so I didn't look as much of a loser a I actually am. They all nodded before continuing whatever they were doing before.

"Hey!" Clyde said suddenly, pointing to me with his fork that still had a piece of meat on it.. "Your Japanese, right!"

"Chinese." I corrected, moving the fork out of my face. Truthfully, I didn't want this guy waving a pointy object near my eye.

"Right! So, you like grew up in Korea, ya?" He said, taking a bite of the meat right in the middle of the sentence.

"China." I corrected, I'm slowly understanding why he's not the number guy. "And I was born and raised here. But I have visited there before."

Clyde nodded, forehead creasing in thought. "Hm…okay then….SO, does that mean you have eaten like….dog?"

All started gagging, coughing up their food. "Ah, no." I said awkwardly. "But, I have had bird's nest."

"Dude! Like actual nest's of a bird!" Kenny exclaimed leaning over the table to look at me, I just nodded shyly at their reactions.

"How, can you like, eat a little birdie's home?" Bebe asked, making a really bad bird with her hands.

"Well, it's just swiflets. And it's really expensive. Most eat it because it tastes really good, and it's supposed to be really good for you?" I said, trying to justify the eating of 'little birdie's' homes.

"How?" Butters asked, leaning over also.

"It has a lot of protein, calcium, iron. It helps a lot of medical stuff too, and its ability to rejuvenate, restore youthfulness and ensure glowing and wrinkle-free complexion" I quotes from one of the magazines my mom read.

"OMG! You are going to help me buy that tomorrow!" Bebe exclaimed, clapping her hands. "Ohh, were going to need new recipes! And probably other Japenese-"

"Chinese!"

"-Chinese ingredients! Oh, honey I'll like need you're ~credit card~!" Bebe finished, looking at Token.

"Fine." Token huffed, whipping it out.

"Actually, my uncle could probably give a bunch to use for free! He has like a whole bunch, and doesn't like them." I said, not wanting to make other people pay for me speaking.

"Oh, I like that idea!" Token quickly agreed as soon as I said free.

"Yay! I'm gonna be wrinkle free!"

**If anyone noticed, i changed Kevin's awnser to the math question! A helpful person pointed out that i forgot to make 10x10, equal 25 instead of10! Thank you d r a m a t i s . e c h o!**


	2. Baaaaaaaaaaaacoooooooooon

**Sorry that it took so long, this is slightly a filler just to invite the rest of the charaters, there's two more but they'll come in later. Don't worry if you are getting fed up by this, it'll probably at most be 10 chapters, and it will get bette...Hopefully. No promises I'm sorry, I'm not the best writer. *Sad face*(Fuck emoticons)**

I tried to flutter my eyes open….but I couldn't…ask me why? Because a big blob of something went right for it.

I had just realized, there was something dripping onto my forehead, down my eye and nose, and into and over my mouth. And the substance was coming from the very large object wrapped around me.

Any perfectly awake person would probably, move the mass, and run for their ever-loving lives, very quietly the whole time.

But any still mostly asleep person, would scream bloody murder and propel themselves backwards off of the bed, and make it so they are stuck in between their bed and wall.

I was the later of the two.

"Ugh! Dude, it's way to early to be yelling, man!" The object groaned, leaning over the bed to look down at me. " What the hell do you have on your face?"

*CRASH*

"GAH! THE GNOMES ARE ATTACKING!"

"What the fuck is going on!" I looked over the bed, the object turning also, towards the two boys who were standing in the doorway. Tweek with a shotgun, and Craig….naked.

"Dude! Not the thing I want to see when I wake up!" The object groaned, covering his eyes.

"What the fuck is going on here, and why is Kevin stuck in between the beds?" Craig questioned, pointing towards me. "And why the hell are you in his bed, Clyde?"

"Dude, I had a bad dream, and I'd always switch beds! Because my mommy said, that if you leave the bed, you leave like the bad dream area, man!" Clyde explained, doing a little walking motion with his hands.

"Guh." Was all I could say, since me knee was pressing into my throat.

"Here dude, let me help ya!" Clyde said, passing his hands down at me.

Somehow with the help of Clyde, Tweek and Craig they finally got me out of the crook of the bed and wall. "Now that we're awake, we might as well as get ready for work." Craig said, stretching a bit, Clyde swatting away the dick in his face. "First day on the job, number guy."

Craig and Tweek left, waving goodbye. Clyde said he was going to go get breakfast, leaving me alone in are room. I stood there, wondering what I should do. When I lent my head forward, sniffing my armpit, I gagged, deciding on a shower.

DUMBASS

I got out of the shower, fully refreshed. I sighed happily, clean of all the sweat and drool from moving. God, it feels good to be clean. But, I am an idiot. I looked around the bathroom and remembered I forgot to bring my clothes in with me.

I groaned, peeking out into are room. Clyde wasn't there, I'm guessing he was still eating breakfast. I quickly scurried into the room, gripping the towel around my waist tighter. I went to my dresser and crouched down, grabbing my clothes and laying them out on my bed. I dropped the towel, bending over so I could put on my clothes. But Mrs. Luck hates me because Clyde waltzed in then, so over course he got the perfect shot of my ass.

"Uh…..hello there?" Clyde said, staring at my ass since I was to scared to move.

"Um…..hi." I said, looking at him over my shoulder. "A-Ah, you see-!"

"It's okay, dude!" He exclaimed, bouncing back quickly. A huge smile plastered on his face. "We're gonna be rooming together, so we might as well get used to each other's naked….ness? Whatever, it's all cool, dude! I'm gonna shower now, man." Clyde said, smacking my ass on his way to the shower. "Do not be alarmed if I come out naked too!"

NUMBERGUY

"T-This is my job?" I stood there awkwardly, sponge and bucket in hand.

"No, just today is 'Car Wash' day." Craig said, picking up the hose. "Mostly it's just an excuse for Bebe and Butters to prance around in bathing suits."

"I'm here~!" Bebe pranced into the garage, Butters following, both flouncing in bright swimsuits.

"Wo, hoo! Hellooooooo, hot stuff!" Kenny whistled, slapping Butters' ass as he passed by with a blush.

"G-Golly Ken, it's just a bathing suit." Butters stuttered, rubbing his knuckles together, tugging slightly on his super tight short shorts. I'm not a hundred percent sure those are for guys.

"No, it looks totally hot, Butters!" Clyde said, before suddenly turning to me. "Duuuuuuuuuude, you should totally wear one!"

"What!" I screeched, my hands instantly gong to my chest in defence.

"Oh, are you nervous of revealing to much, man? Or is it like a size thing?" Clyde asked, leaning down to look me in the eye.

"No!" I screamed, hoping my face isn't as red as I think it is.

"Because, dude when I saw it this morning, it's not as small as I thought it would be man! You now, the saying that Asians have small-!"

"Shut up!" My face now redder then a fire hydrant, I slammed my hands over his mouth, trying to stop him from laughing.

"What, penises?" Butters asked, looking up at me shyly. "Is it really that small, Kev-Kev?"

"No!" I screeched, eyes wide.

"Hey Craig, is that number fag here yet?" I turned around to see a rotund man, marching down the stairs to Craig. Well actually, I think he was just fat, it rippiling as he walked down the stairs.

"Ya fatass, he's over there." Craig said, pointing towards me.

When the large man walked over to me, I wished I didn't have the typical Asian height since the boy towered over me. "Of course the number fag has to be Chinese."

"Hey, hey! That's Mr. Number Fag to you, Cartman!" Clyde defended, before punching my shoulder with a nod. "I have your back roomy."

"Um, thanks?" I said, looking at him as I rubbed my now soar arm.

"Why are you here, fatass?" Craig cut in, walking over to us.

"Ya got to deliver a picture to the faggy croissant." Cartman growled, pushing a brown package into Craig's chest. "And you Ching Chong, if you're ever in some shit, come to mai! If you're on Craig's team, ya should know that I'm super awesome and super cool, so ya better respect my AUTHORITAI! If ya do that, I might help your pour loser gay ass!"

"Is that it fatass?" Craig asked.

"Eh, the faggy Jew and the faggy hippie are having faggy buttsex in your ki-!" Cartman was cut off by Kenny spraying the hose right in his mouth.

"Ten Points!" Kenny cheered, Butters giggling besides him.

"Ay! Fuck you Kennah!" Cartman yelled angrily, shaking his fat fist at the blonde man.

"Up your's fatass!" Kenny laughed, spraying Cartman again.

"Eh, REPSECT MA AUTHORITAI!" Cartman screamed, stomping his foot like a child.

"Do it again, Kenny." Craig ordered with a yawn, motioning to the boy with his hand.

Cartman spluttered around the water shooting into his mouth. "Fuck you guys, I'm going home!"

We watched as Cartman stomped back up the stairs, pouting. "Number guy, Tweek, Clyde, follow me to the kitchen to make sure that Stan and Kyle aren't really there."

"Because you hate those guys?" Clyde asked with a laugh, following him up the stairs and out of the garage.

"Damn right." Craig snapped, marching down the hallway. As he turned the corner into the kitchen, I saw Craig's face pale and heard a feminine voice greet him from the room.

"Hey Wends! Was up!" Clyde skipped in with a smile, patting Craig on the back.

"Hello Clyde, Craig how are you?" A women in a work suit with long black hair greeted.

"What are you doing here, Testaburger?" Craig growled, marching into the kitchen and flopping onto a chair. Pulling out a cigarette and taking a long puff.

"I got some stuff for Bebe, and I thought I might as well get you to sign some papers I have for you finally!" The women huffed, dropping a huge stack of paper on the table.

"Fuck, hey number guy!" Craig called, waving me over. "This is where you come in, now I don't have to deal with stubborn bitches."

"Coming from the top stubborn bitch." Clyde laughed. I tuned out the conversation, going over the numbers.

My head shot up when I heard something Wendy said, "I got the pregnancy books for Bebe."

"Bebe's pregnant?" I asked, she didn't seem pregnant.

"No, trying." Wendy sighed. I could see the sadness in her eyes, and I guessed that it's been awhile that Bebe and hopefully Token have started trying to have a baby.

"Infertility?"

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude, how'd you know?" Clyde gasped, looking up at me in awe.

"Not that hard to figure out dumbass, just don't metion it around her or the bitch'll start crying." Craig grumbled, finger pointing at Wendy like it had since he entered the kitchen. I'm guessing it's a nervous reflex.

"Of course she will start crying, she was raised that you're not a real women without a child." Wendy scoffed, shuffling some papers. "She was raised to be a typical housewife."

"Unlike you?" Craig mocked, glaring up at her.

"Well, she should be out, seeing the world living her life!" Wendy ranted, waving her arms. "Not shacking up with some rich doctor and trying to bear his children."

I looked at her in fear, never I have met a women so against marriage. Clyde looked over at me, and he probably saw how I was so scared, because he leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Her long-time boyfriend, and fiancée dumped her at the alter and ran away with the best man."

"So she has held a grudge for that long?" I asked, whispering.

"No, she just hasn't forgiven him yet." Clyde shrugged, taking a bite out of the sandwich he made. "Sandwich?"

I gently declined, shaking my head. He just shrugged, turning back.

"! The cars locked, get you hippie ass here and unlock it!"

"So where are we taking this package?" I asked, scrunched up besides Kenny and Clyde in the back seat of the truck.

"Oh, Stan and Kyle's place!" Kenny said, taking a puff of his cigarette. "They're good friends."

"Stan's the one that left Wendy!" Clyde said cheerily, jumping up and down in his seat.

"Gah! J-Jesus man, w-we're not supposed to talk about that!" Tweek screeched from the front, "Wendy will kill you man!"

I noticed that Craig quietly moved his hand over to Tweek's side, and that whatever he did instantly quieted down the boy.

"_Hey,_" I whispered, nudging Clyde in the side. "_What is the relationship between Craig and Tweek?_"

"Now that's something were not aloud to talk about." Kenny winked, a smile gracing his lips.

"THAT RASIST SONOFABITCH!" I stared in shock as the tall red head threw the package at the wall, his black haired boyfriend trying to calm him down. "SENDING ME A FUCKING SWASTIKA, THAT STUPID FATASS!"

"K-Kyle, calm down man!" Stan, I'm guessing, said. He quickly grabbed the man's glasses, since he was about to throw those too.

"Is it okay if Tweek makes some coffee?" Kyle calmed down as he heard Craig call from the kitchen, Tweek's frantic voice was heard in the background. He was freaking ut saying they might kill him if he takes to much coffee.

"Sure, go ahead!" Kyle called back, collapsing on the loveseat.

"Hot tempered as ever Kylie?" Kenny snickered, laying out on there couch as me and Clyde sat awkwardly at the end. We were so close together since he was stretched out also, that I was practically in his lap.

"Why do you always call me Kylie?" Kyle sighed, shaking his head. "Why can't everyone go back to calling me Ky?"

"Can't after hearing Stan call out your name over and over at the Christmas party." Clyde chuckled, snacking on a plate of cookies Stan brought out.

"Seriously dude, my gram-gram was in the other room, and you were giving Stan blow job." Kenny 'tsk'ed, shaking his head in mock shame.

"Shut up Kenny!" I watched as the two fought, not noticing Stan sneak up behind me.

"Want some cookies, dude?" Stan asked, holding the plate out towards me.

"Don't mind if I do!" Clyde grinned, taking a handful.

"Man, if you keeping eating like that you'll be fat as Cartman!" Stan snickered, handing me the plate of cookies.

"Hey, I am not fat!" Clyde snapped, chewing on a cookie. "It's just Bebe's on a health kick and I haven't had cookies in forever, man!"

"I get'cha man, Kyle has suddenly decided to be the good Jew and only eat kosher." Stan sighed, leaning on the back of the couch. "I cant even remember the last time I had bacon, man!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, bacon!"

**Don't worry, plot will soon thicken next chater! Plus a new character, who is going to be adorbale! And will help with some loven going on!**


	3. READ

**THIS NOTICE WILL BE TAKEN DOWN IN ONE WEEK**

**ATTENTION, IF ANY OUT THERE, ALL READERS**

**I HAVE LOST INTREST IN SOUTH PARK FANSTUFFAND WRITING, I MYSELF HAVE NOT LOOKED AT ANY FANART IN FOREVER AND ONLY KEEP IN FOCUS ANY ONESHOTS THAT CATCH MY EYE OR STORIES I HAVE STARTED READING AND JUST WAITING FOR UPDATES**

**SOME OF MY STORIES I WILL BE CONTINUING AND I WILL PROBABLY POST ONESHOTS TIME TO TIME, BUT RARELY. I AM GOING TO TRY TO GET BACK IN THE WRITING GROVE NOW MY COMPUTER HAS STARTED WORKING AGAIN BUT IT'LL BE HARD**

**ONE'S I AM DISCONTINUING ARE**

**-LOLO, I GOT SOME APPLES (i am really sad that i am stopping writing this one, but i can't think of anything else. may have a rewrite or a new CraigxButters story)**

**-MINIBUDDIES**

**-PHSYCOTIC LOBSTERS TASTE GREAT WITH COFFEE (sadly i stopped before the chapter with the phsycotic lobster)**

**-SMILEY TOWN VS. TREASURE ISLAND (possible rewrite, much darker rewrite)**

**I AM UNSURE OF A SIMPLE KISS DONT BET ON IT THERE MIGHT ONLY BE ONE NEW POST THEN IT WILL DISSAPEAR TILL (IF) I GET MY ASS IN GEAR**

**I AM CONTINUING MY STOLOVAN STORY AND MY NEW MASTER AND SERVANT, COFFEE AND INDOOR HOTTUBS, ALSO I WILL POST MY CRAIGXTOKEN STORY THAT WILL PROBABLY BE CALLED GET IT UP. THOSE WILL MOST LIKELY BE THE ONLY ONES I WILL CONTINUE IF I CANT GET MY ASS IN GEAR FOR A SIMPLE KISS AND THIS OTHER SOTRY I WONT TALK ABOUT BECAUSE IT KEEPS CHANGING**

**I AM GOING TO TRY TO GET AT LEAST ONE STORY UPDATED IN THE NEXT OONE OR TWO WEEKS, MOST LIKELY IT WOULD BE HOW THE NUMBER GUY FELL IN LOVE WITH THE DUMBASS OR POSTING MY CRAIGXTOKEN STORY...OR MAYBE BOTH IF I KEEP MY FINGERS CROSSED**


End file.
